The present invention is related to vehicle hood assemblies, and more particularly to a structurally improved vehicle hood assembly.
Vehicle hood assemblies, especially those for trucks and other heavy duty vehicles, are generally comprised of sheet molding compound (“SMC”). These hoods may be comprised of a single piece, but are often comprised of multiple pieces, such as separate fender panels attached to a central hood panel. For example, FIG. 1 shows a multiple panel hood 10 having a generally horizontal hood panel 12, and a pair of fender panels 14 attached on either side of the hood panel 12.
As shown in FIG. 2, fender panels 140 are commonly attached to the hood panel 120 with a small overlap 130 (approximately 2″) and a conventional bond, such as a two part adhesive. This conventional attachment provides an aesthetically pleasing seam 130 between the hood and the fender. Unfortunately, the conventional assembly is difficult to separate for replacement of a panel, and the bonding fixtures and adhesive can be expensive.
As shown in FIG. 5, it also is known to attach SMC pieces 150 to the underside of the hood to add structural stability to the hood and to define a channel for directing air to a plenum for intake air and/or HVAC air. The structural members and air channel are functional, but they add material and labor cost to the hood assembly.
Although these vehicle hoods are currently considered adequate by those skilled in the art, artisans continue to seek advancements in appearance, structure, and ease of manufacturing and serviceability.